Sweet As A Candy
by hermione6
Summary: r/h... harry set them up in the forbidden forest. please READ AND REVIEW!! tnx!


Lost In The Forest

Sweet As A Candy

A/N: This story stinks!!!! Tell me what you think about this after reading. I really need to know. Well, this came into my mind after I read a fanfiction when Ron and Hermione fought (by words) badly. So I need to repair it (Repair Man-man-man-man, joke that's from _ALL THAT_). So please review???? :) This whole story is a POV of Harry, except the first paragraph. 

Disclaimer: I didn't own any of these characters 'cause they're J. K. Rowling's. So can you leave me now????? I'm having a peaceful life here.

"Oh, My! I haven't studied for Charms," said Ron in a high voice like Hermione. "May you please cut it out, Mr. Can't-passed-in-Quidditch" said Hermione hastily. "Shut Up!" answered Ron. "After you zip your mouth first," said Hermione. However, Harry who was left-out because of this argument said to stop the horrible moment, "Please!... If you two are my friend, can you not talk to each other for a moment??" "Thanks Harry! I'd love to," said Hermione happily. "I don't really know how to express my thanks to you Harry" Ron said. "How about letting your sister have a date with me?" Harry asked. "You're kidding me, are you??" said Ron. "Not really!" answered Harry. "Sorry, but I just want you to be dating a very cute lady who really likes you" said Ron while giggling. "Who's she?? I don't know her," asked Harry. "Moaning Myrtle" said Ron and then he laughed. He laughed together with Hermione and they didn't notice that their hands were twirling with each other's hands. "Oh!!! That's a good one. But I think that this is a good one too (ahem) _Ron, you are my destiny. You and I were meant to be. With all my heart and soul, I give my love to have them home. And as far as I can see, from now until eternity. You were always there to be... My destiny,_" sang Harry as he used Hermione's high voice. The two now noticed that their hands were twisting and twirling as they dropped it and said in unison, "Yuck! Gross!" 

*(*(*(*(*Harry's POV*)*)*)*)*

It's obvious that the two liked each other, right?? Like a while ago they kept arguing 'cause if you really hate the person, you'll just let the person lost in this universe and not talk to the person. But if you like the person, you'll always have an argument with him/her just to talk to him/her (even if in a bad way) or just for the people not to think you like her/him because you fight with the person. Got it?? 

If I could only just tell my friend Ron, how much I feel about his little sister. Well, she's not little anymore even thought I said a while ago she was. Why does Ron not believe me that I wouldn't do something bad to her? I mean, I wouldn't do anything nasty to her, regardless if she tried to kill me. But I know that she wouldn't. She's a beautiful, nice, and best lady I know. Too bad I didn't realize my feelings when she still likes me.

The two here are having an argument again. How can I fix it?? (A/N: Harry Potter's not really the one who will fix the problem. It's me. 'Cause I'm the one telling him what to do) How about asking the author?? (A/N: That's much better!!) What am I talking about??? Who's the author and why the author?? Forget it for I already got a nice idea. 

"Can we spend our Friday away from this old common room??" I asked. "Sure! So where are we going??" asked Ron casually. "In the Forbidden Forest, I know a nice place there" I lied. "No problem. But can we use your Invisibility Cloak??" Hermione asked. "Well, it's not yet dark. It's only 3pm. Let's not. We'll come back after 5 minutes. I promised," I said. They both agreed. I said that I'd change my clothing so I left them there. Well, I really changed my clothing but I also got the video camera the Dursleys gave me. I didn't know why they gave it to me, they said that it was already ruined but when I examined it, it only got a scratch/damaged, not ruined. 

I came back in the common room and I saw them sitting at the both end of the sofa, Hermione at left, Ron at right. As we were walking towards the place I created in my mind. I let them walk in front of me so that they won't see what I'm doing. A little while later, I thought that it was already time so I stopped walking and hid on a bush. They didn't notice me or anything but they just kept on walking. I grabbed my wand and used the Disappear Spell. It's a spell that makes you disappear together with the things you touch and even your footsteps are unheard. I followed them as I opened my video camera and started fixing the view to them. Good Heavens!! It worked. 

I saw Hermione looked at her back and saw no one so she complained. "Harry?? Harry, where are you?? Harry, this is no joke. Harry?? Harry??" Ron was also shocked but she just embraced Hermione to comfort her. So I whispered to the video camera, "Embracing..." Both of them brought no wand so they couldn't do anything to find me or go back easily to the school. Then, I saw Hermione scratching two branches of wood. And then there was a smoke... then fire... Hermione cried. Ron went to the place beside Hermione as he got Hermione's head and placed it into his shoulder. Then he pulled her hand and held it softly. I laughed quietly 'cause I never thought that I would see two lovebirds making out in front of me.

Twenty minutes after, I'm still not contented, I heard Hermione said, "I'm hungry..." I'm a little guilty but I'm having fun. I can't stop it. "Hermione?? Hermione?? (tear falling) If this will be the last time I'll talk to (sob) you, please don't be shocked on what I'll say. Hermione without you, my life will be incomplete. You are the sunshine of my life. And please forgive me if I sometimes tell you that you are a nerd. I just hate it if you're not minding me sometimes. I love you... I wish that we'll get out in here," said Ron. I can't stop laughing inside my mind. I can't wait for Hermione's response. "Me too, Ron. I love you... Sorry if I always tease you. I didn't mean it. I just love your smile whenever you are mad on what I'm saying. I really love you..." Hermione stood up and also Ron. Ron grabbed Hermione's chin and looked down. Both got a reserved force to help their lips on touching each other's lips. At last!! Their lips touched and then I saw that both lips didn't want to end in the sudden moment. But I think that time is up. I checked my watch and saw that it's 6:45pm, 15 minutes left for our dinner. 

I walked 25 steps away from their place and then removed the spell and kept the camera. I walked to their place (trying my best to make sound) and I heard Hermione whisper, "Oh! Harry's there." Then she yelled, "What are you doing, Ron????" Well, here comes the Unhermione. "Sorry guys, I just saw a centaur and tried to follow it. So I was lost and I'm back. So let's get back to the castle" They walked to me as I gave Hermione my wand and then we got back to the school. Well, what a witch Hermione is. We ate dinner. Then, we went into our dorm without saying a word. Got to go, I need some good sleep for tomorrow.

***

What a wonderful day it is. It's Saturday. My plan is tickling my stomach so I can't control my feeling. I laughed. Ron and Hermione looked at me. I smiled at them as I eat normally again. I announced to all the 1st year Gryffindors, Fred and George to come at 10am in the common room for I'll invite them to watch a movie. I told them that it's a nice movie I directed named: "Sweet as A Candy". They all agreed. So at 10am, everyone was in the common room. I made a spell that a big TV will appear and so there was. I inserted the tape and told them that I'm sure that every one of you will enjoy it. 

***

"Ouch! Stop it!" I receive a yell from Hermione and a punch (joke punch) from Ron. And I know that the day after this, Hermione and Ron, will never be afraid to express their feelings for each other. What I can say is that this is the best day I ever had. "Oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccchhhhhhhhhhh!!"

_A/N: Reviews Please??? Tell me what you think on the stupid story I made. :)_

_I always wished about having more than 30 reviews to receive in only 1 story._

_Well, I know that I can't have it. But who knows???? So gotta go! Bye!!!_


End file.
